Inside the Mind of Fred Jones
by LilacScoob
Summary: Set in the SD:MI Universe. Fred discusses his mother's disappearance, how his trap-obsession began, his feelings about Shaggy and Velma's relationship and his feelings about Daphne.Some Fraphne, though Fred's a bit reluctant to admit this.


Inside the Mind of Fred Jones

_A/N This is my first time uploading a fanfic to this site (although I've lurked on it for years without an account). I'm kind of excited! *squee* Hope you like it! Also. None of these characters belong to me—All Scooby-Doo characters are trademark of Warner Bros. & Hanna-Barbara. Yes. Also, this is written in the SD: MI universe. I usually picture the characters in their natural cartoon state anyway. But that should do it!_

[From Fred's POV]

When my mom disappeared…part of me died.

I don't remember it very clearly. In fact, I barely remember it happening at all.

One day she was there…and the next: she wasn't.

I know I must've been very young, about six or so.

Dad doesn't keep pictures of her. All I really have is this faded memory of soft fluffy blonde hair…and a light voice that would sing to me at night.

You'd think that with my friends, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby, I would try to solve this mystery.

But…I just. Can't.

Some mysteries are better left unsolved. This is one of them. It hurts too much to even think about.

The pain seared at first. But over time, it dulled. A bit.

The day my dad said that she was never coming back…I didn't think I could ever look my father straight in the eyes again. I didn't believe him at first. But after awhile, I realized that he hadn't lied to me. But that didn't make the truth any less painful.

I recall crying. And then he slapped me. This way before Dad was mayor of Crystal Cove—back when he was just a lawyer. Still just another aspiring politician. With a short-temper and a tendency to let his anger show. He told me that real men don't display their feelings. He told me to suck it up and be a man. Being the impressionable child that I was, I took his advice.

Years later, I wonder why I ever listened.

I feel like there should be more—I like I should feel something more.

But I don't. I push those feelings away. I ignore the hurt inside.

Maybe if I try hard enough, I won't have to feel.

Instead, I focus all of my energy on the external world around me.

If I don't let anyone in, I won't get hurt. Ever again.

When I was still young and upset over Mom, my father bought me a present.

Something that changed my life. He bought me a "Build a Better Mouse Trap" game.

Something clicked on inside me when I played that game. When I built my very first trap. It sparked a fascination that continues to this day.

Ever since then, traps and I have been inseparable.

I like being in control—watching the cogs mesh together, the strings and the wires and the wood all work together and take action. I like knowing exactly what move they'll make and the result that will come from them. It's kind of like how Mystery Inc. runs.

Each one of us plays our role and together, we solve the mystery and catch the bad guy.

At least, that's how it always was. Until Shaggy and Velma started developing feelings for one another. That has led to so many problems with them—and Scooby too, for that matter.

I try not to think about it and how it affects our group dynamic.

And then there's Daphne—there's no denying it—she's beautiful, smart, cheerful, fun—she smells like strawberries—and she's made it perfectly clear that she likes me. I'm not stupid…I have caught on over time. And as much as I hate to admit it—I care about her a lot as well. I really wish that I didn't. We've _always_ been best friends…and part of a team!

…But when she gets kidnapped…that's when I **know** that she means so much more to me. More than just a friend or a teammate. When she's gone, I it's like I can't think straight or function properly at all. I think- I think I love her. I wish that I could…

No. I can't allow myself to get to close to her. Ever. I have to keep her at some distance.

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of what we might become, if I let her in.

I'm afraid of losing her. Something could happen to her.

She could disappear…like Mom.

And then I would never forgive myself.

I suppose that's why I cut myself off from everyone else.

Emotionally detached and distant, to an extent. That's me. Fred Jones.

My father is distant. I suppose I'm just following in his footsteps.

But I will never be a politician. And I will never let anyone close to me disappear.

Ever again.

_A/N And that's the end. I thought I'd just make it a oneshot. I have a bunch more stories (yes, actual stories) in the works...hopefully I'll get to uploading them eventually. Hope you like this one! Review if you want...you don't have to, but feedback would be nice. =) _


End file.
